


Happy New Year

by Toyon



Series: 亂世佳人 [7]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyon/pseuds/Toyon
Summary: 2019年想發卻因為發燒沒能發出來的新年賀文XD是臺車、有肉但不多，一個小小的短篇期許今年把暴卡徹底更完~
Relationships: Carlton Drake & Riot Symbiote, Carlton Drake/Riot Symbiote
Series: 亂世佳人 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350745
Kudos: 4





	Happy New Year

#這是兩年前打算寫的跨年賀文，時間為2018年末

度過將近十五個小時的長途飛航體驗後，知曉宿主已經入住飯店的暴亂凝聚出銀灰色的腦袋，危險地瞇起眼瞪著讓自己活受罪的始作俑者，「給我個非得在假期搭飛機出國的解釋。」

他本以為幾乎難以休假的卡爾頓會如平常一樣待在家裡歇息。雖然卡爾頓從很久以前就習慣待在聚光燈前，但並不如表現的那樣喜歡待在人多的地方。

那這又是為什麼？

「因為是今年的最後一天？」卡爾頓給自己換上符合南半球氣溫的服裝，儘管夜晚的氣溫降低不少，但跟舊金山比起來實屬溫暖太多。

「日期只是人類計時的工具。」暴亂透過窗戶望著飯店樓下的人潮，厭惡地搖搖頭，「真搞不懂計時週期的起始跟結束哪裡特別。」

「跟生日一樣，理論上每個人的生日只有一天，就在出生的當下。但你不也是為我準備一次生日行程了？」暴亂被這話堵得啞口無言了半晌，沒察覺異狀的卡爾頓拿起他在機場買的高級巧克力，取了一顆給自己的共生體餵了一口，愉快的情緒隨著共感傳遞而來，讓暴亂只得心情複雜地嚼起巧克力補充養分：「你開心就好。」

距離上回食用人腦的日子已經過了三個多月，他們這些時間以來的實驗收穫不少，至少找到了不少可以替代人腦的食物——畢竟經過之前的事件後，他們必須竭盡所能地扮演著可憐的受害者——巧克力便是其中之一。

雖然食用效果最好的還是宿主身上由情慾製造出的物質，那並不能無時無刻地取得，巧克力便成為他們的常備首選。

「在我們的計畫開始執行前，最後享受一下這個世界原始的模樣吧。」卡爾頓輕撫著暴亂的臉龐，在他的唇角輕吻，「事物總是在消逝前最美麗。」

「你打算什麼時候開始執行？」感受到宿主情感的波動，暴亂凝視著卡爾頓的雙眸，這個男人眼中仍舊帶著野心，卻一反初識時的躁進。隨著對這個星球的認識漸深，暴亂越來越清楚要讓共生體佔據此星絕不如其他星球那樣容易，硬碰硬地全面開戰能獲取的利益是最低的，遠不如潛移默化逐步地在暗處進行，「我們不需要著急，你想看著這個世界到什麼時候再開始都行。」

「明年年底。」卡爾頓笑了起來，領著自己的共生體來到房間另一頭的海景窗，窗外遠處點著絢爛燈光的雪梨港灣大橋襯著天頂的繁星，在夜中格外美麗，「逝去是必然的。」

「就像是……」一聲巨響在遠處炸開，大橋上綻放出斑斕絢麗的煙花，煙火施放的聲音掩蓋了卡爾頓的低語，「這樣。」

逝去前總是最美麗的。

聽不見卡爾頓的聲音讓暴亂忍不住毒取了宿主的想法，卻發現他的思緒正回到火箭墜毀的一瞬間，那天的星夜消失在極其痛苦的烈焰燃燒之下，就像是煙火燃放的瞬間一般。

不能再讓他想下去。

「卡爾頓。」幾乎是下意識地，暴亂湊在卡爾頓的耳邊輕喚宿主的名字，在他回過神的瞬間吻上他溫暖的唇。

被微涼的觸感貼上唇的瞬間，表情略微驚訝的卡爾頓勾起了唇角，閉上眼主動地與其相吻，隨著兩者的纏綿激烈起來，卡爾頓不由得靠上海景窗的玻璃，微涼的黏液由卡爾頓的胸口滲出，逐漸匯聚成人形，暴亂伸出巨爪，尖銳的爪子扯開卡爾頓的襯衫鈕釦，摟住他的腰將其擁向自己。

煙火燃放的色光灑在卡爾頓的側臉，襯著他被吻得染了紅暈的臉頰與那雙略帶迷濛的眼神更顯誘惑，被勾起食慾的暴亂將卡爾頓壓上玻璃窗，粗長的舌頭由他的下腹舔舐而上，一路沿著胸口、頸部直至耳後。

暴亂的行為點起卡爾頓的慾望，下身逐漸脹起，頂著底褲的壓迫感讓他十分難受，剛抬起手意圖解開褲頭，讀到宿主心思的暴亂便先一步滲出黏液替他解開褪下，匯聚而成的銀灰色觸手由根部纏上他挺立的部位，微涼的觸感讓卡爾頓不禁為之一震，待溫度適應後，銀灰色觸手這才不緊不慢地套弄起來。

「暴亂……」被共生體一連串的舉動勾起情慾的卡爾頓喘著氣，望向暴亂的眼神迷濛而渴望，吐出的話語極具誘惑，「讓我們去床上繼續。」

「不、在這裡就好。」暴亂舔著自己的利齒，隨即將宿主轉過身面向窗外。樓下拿著手機、相機仰望天空拍著煙火的人們映入卡爾頓眼中，突然意識到自己正在大庭廣眾之下赤裸著身體的他不禁向後退去，卻反被暴亂壓向窗戶，輕輕地附在耳邊道：「燈是關著的，他們看不見。」

「暴亂！」隨時都可能會被看見的羞恥感讓卡爾頓脹紅了臉，被套弄著的陰莖更加興奮起來，發現宿主變化的暴亂滿意地舔了舔嘴，粗大而挺立的棒狀物悄悄地堵上後穴，他扳過卡爾頓的臉將粗大的舌探入其口中，極其情色地深入又抽出，纏著相形小巧許多的舌頭掠奪著卡爾頓本就因喘息而不多的空氣。在一聲直入天聽的煙火聲乍開之際，將抵在穴口的物體狠狠地插入——無預警的刺激讓卡爾頓向後仰去，他望著遠處的煙火，靠在暴亂結實的胸膛上，還來不及喘息，暴亂便將深埋在宿主體內的部位抽出，再次重重地頂在敏感點上，讓卡爾頓一時之間沒能忍住呻吟，誘人的聲音從嘴邊洩出。

對此感到滿意的暴亂將舌頭抽出，親暱地吻了吻宿主的眼角後，用低啞的嗓音在卡爾頓耳邊細語：「有我在，你永遠都不會消逝。」

聽見這話的卡爾頓表情一滯，剛回過頭想說些什麼，暴亂卻不由分說地在體內動了起來，一陣又一陣的快感襲來，將卡爾頓原想說出的話語撞得破碎，他不得不伏在窗戶玻璃上，俯瞰正因為煙火興奮不已的人們，而一併闖入視線的還有自己那隨著對方的擺動而搖晃起來的分身，羞恥感助長了本就高漲的情慾，淹沒他的理性，拋開內心抗拒的卡爾頓回過身，摟住暴亂的頸子吻上他早已沾染了自己體溫的唇角。

是啊，只要暴亂還在的一天，他們就不會消逝。

讀取到宿主想法的暴亂不由得一愣，將卡爾頓轉為面向自己更加粗魯地吻著，像是要將兩人完全融合般地將自己碩大的巨物猛力撞進宿主體內，受到劇烈刺激又被吻得喘不過氣的卡爾頓脹紅著臉，生理性的淚液由眼角滑下，酥麻的快感不斷累積，難以呼吸的他感到暈眩，只能任由暴亂一遍又一遍地刺激著自己。

「唔、嗯……」他的呼吸短促了起來，摟著暴亂的手因將至臨界的快感深深地掐入暴亂的肩膀，身子猛地緊繃，共生體也順勢頂入深處，「啊！」

射出的濁液濺在銀灰色共生體的胸腹，暴亂剛想起身享用自己的大餐，卻被圈著頸子摟近自己，尚未完全退去的情慾在卡爾頓的臉染上緋紅，他輕啟因熱吻而有些紅腫的嘴唇吐出幾個字：「暴亂，新年快樂。」

感受到宿主說出此話的情緒，暴亂低頭再次吻了自己在世上最為珍視的存在，「新年快樂，卡爾頓。」

未來，嶄新而動盪的一年由此開始正式倒數。


End file.
